


For the love of Douchebag

by WarriorsSoul



Category: South Park
Genre: Crushes, Friendship/Love, Helpful Mom, Multi, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorsSoul/pseuds/WarriorsSoul
Summary: During a sleep over with his two best friends Douchebag thinks about what makes them friends and what to do about the crush he has on them. Paring can be seen as (ButtersxDouchebagxAnnie).





	For the love of Douchebag

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park  
For the love of Douchebag

AN: I got done playing the Stick of Truth for the second time and I knew I needed to write this. The pairing can be seen as MxMxF though it is as of this story unrequited love. 

Douchebag was lying down in the middle of his bed dressed in his red pajamas with his two best friends sleeping on either side of him.  
Butters was splayed out snoring quietly to the right of him in blue pajamas. The boy was his first friend that he had ever made in South Park and his gateway into the wonderful chaotic worlds that the other kids created. From there first meeting they had been joined at the hip. There bond grew stronger from fighting rats, homeless people, sixth graders, dire monsters, Al Gore, Man Bear Pig, and even Nazi Zombie creatures. Yes there was no one else Douchebag would want by his side in a fight more than Butters.  
On his left cuddled up to his side wearing purple pajamas was Annie, the blonde haired girl that he had saved with Butters when a group of older girls were picking on her. Their friendship officially started a few days later when Douchebag was standing alone waiting for Butters during recess. Annie had walked up to him smiling and stood waiting with him with a bag of cheesy poofs. After a few minutes she offered him one and he accepted. From then on they were friends, and there friendship was different than the one he had with Butters. When the two boys were together they went on many adventures, slaying monsters and villains. With Annie it mostly consisted of her talking and him listening. Douchebag did not mind this in the slightest, to him Annie’s voice was relaxing and more than once he had fallen asleep, only to be shoved awaked to see a pouting Annie, which quickly turned into a smile when she started to talk again.  
Why then surrounded by his two best friends was Douchebag lying awake in the middle of the night? The answer was quite simple, the young boy knew that he had a crush on both of his friends and was thinking about what he was going to do about it. He didn’t know when the feelings started, but recently he started to notice that when his two friends approached he felt nervous, he blushed, and he swore he could hear his heart beating.  
Now a normal child would ask their parents for help, but Douchebag wasn’t normal and didn’t like to talk, let alone ask for help, but still somehow his Mother had found out. That was how this sleepover came to be. Unknown to him his mother had talked to the others parents and convinced them to let Butters, and Annie stay over. It was a shocked Douchebag that opened the door and saw the smiling faces of his two friends’ with sleeping bags in tow standing at the door. His Mom had cheerfully invited them in and sent them to his room to unpack there bag. As the two blondes headed upstairs, he had turned to look at his Mother. The woman gave her son a knowing smirk and bent down to hug him and whispered in his ear, “Have fun sweetie, and no matter what happens I think you made some good and understanding friends.” With a small kiss on the forehead she sent him upstairs and as he got to the top of the stair case he turned back to her and gave a small smile. As he laid in bed he didn’t know if he loved or hated the intuition that his mother seemed to have.  
Despite the sleepover being last minute it had gone well with many board games being played, movies being watched, and the night capped off with ice cream sundaes. The three were so tried that they simply collapsed onto Douchebag’s bed there sleeping bags forgotten.  
Douchebag was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Butters moaning. On instinct he grabbed the others boy had with his own, and the blonde stopped moving and the frown on his face became a small smile. Slightly emboldened by his action he reached his free hand to grab Annie’s hand as well. It took only a moment to feel the girls hand grasp his own, and he couldn’t help but notice the smile that Annie had drew. With a sigh Douchebag finally felt the long night hitting him as his eyes began to close. He would deal with his crush later, for now he was with his two best friends and he was happy. Also Mom was making pancakes in the morning and he loved pancakes. 

Thanks for reading. If have an questions PM me. Please review, and check out my other stories. Until next time thanks for the support.


End file.
